Guild
'Guild Explanation' A Guild is a group of like minded people striving for the same goal. Mostly a way of social interaction. You can depend on your guild mates to help you defeat the most powerful of bosses, answer your questions, or just shoot the breeze. In order to make a Guild, the player must level 16, currently not be apart of another guild, and pay 3 Gold to form it. Once formed, the Guild Leader may invite other players to join. This can be done simply by hitting the Recruit button and typing the player's name or right clicking a character's name and then choosing the 'recruit' option from the list. The higher the Guild's level, the more people that can be recruited. For example, a level 3 Guild can contain up to 100 members.As players complete quest and gain more prestige, a Guild's level raises. Higher level guilds may also set more ranks up to 5 different ones at level 4. Once level 4, guilds also gain access to the Guild Message Board. The Guild Leader can set permissions for recruiting, message posting and other criteria through the guild ranks. Guilds gain access to repeatable Guild Quests and there are 37 Guild specific bosses to be slain, all of which increase the experience of the guild. At level 5, guilds can swear allegiance to a particular Sprite King for 3000 Gold. Switching Sprite Kings will also cost 3000 Gold. The Guild Leader can then use more gold from the guild treasury to cast guild buffs. Each buff lasts an hour and is applied to all online guild members. "Trial of the Sprite King" costs 150 gold, while all other buffs cost 100 gold. Between each cast, the guild members must collectively obtain 100 prestige in order to cast a buff again. Guild members may donate game money to the guild’s treasury for the common good of the guild so these skills can be bought, and the Guild Leader may set a taxation rate to gain a certain percentage of money obtained from quests that the guild members complete. The highest level currently for a guild is level 10, with a max capacity of 300 slots. 'Sprite King Skills' Bodor, Grassland Knight: *Bodor's Roar of War: ATK/RTK/MATK: +7% *Bodor's Horn of Courage: HP/MP: +8% *Bodor's Templar Guardian: Holy/Nature Resist: +25%, 10% Attacking: 500 Holy Damage., 10% Attacking: 500 Nature Damage *Trial of the Sprite King: +5% exp Alice, Forest Queen: *Alice's Light of Prayer: DEF/MDEF: +8% *Alice's Treasure Blessing: Drop Rate: +7% *Alice's Nature Guardian: Nature Resist: +50%, 10% Attacking: 1000 Nature Damage *Trial of the Sprite King: +5% exp Ronto, Duke of Sands: *Rontos Rage: CRIT/MCRIT: +7% *Ronto's Sandstorm Rush: MSPD: +8% *Ronto's Dust of the Earth: Dark/Nature Resist: +25%, 10% Attacking: 500 Dark Damage., 10% Attacking:500 Nature Damage *Trial of the Sprite King: +5% exp Smulca, Highland Lord *Smulca's Mountain moving Might: 15% Attacking: Reflection: 100%, Duration: 8 *Smulca's Form of the Bull: ASPD/CSPD: +4% *Smulca's Snow Mountain Guardian: Ice Resist: +50%, 10% Attacking: 1000 Ice Damage *Trial of the Sprite King: +5% ex Ewan, General of Spirits. *Ewan's Merciless Execution: CRITD/MCRITD: +15% *Ewan's Spirits of the Dead: ACC/EVA: +8% *Ewan's Dark Gaze: Dark Resist: +50%, 10% Attacking: 1000 Dark Damage *Trial of the Sprite King: +5% exp Bahado, South Sea King: *Bahado's Sea God Guardian: 15% Attacking: Received: 15%, Duration: 8 *Bahado's Tsunami Vortex: 15% Attacking: Reflection: 70%, Duration: 6 *Bahado's Storm of the Seas: Thunder/Ice Resist: +25%, 10% Attacking: 500 Thunder Damage., 10% Attacking: 500 Ice Damage *Trial of the Sprite King: +5% exp Quill, Hurricane Prince: *Quill's Wind God Greaves: MSPD: +12% *Quill's Gale Roar: CRITD/MCRITD: +10% *Quill's Thunder Twister: Thunder Resist: +50%, 10% Attacking: 1000 Thunder Damage *Trial of the Sprite King: +5% exp Mosunk, Elder of Serenity: *Mosunk's Fortune Magic: Drop Rate: +10% *Mosunk's Magic Ordnance: Damage Dealt: +5% *Mosunk's Holy Light Guardian: Holy Resist: +50%, 10% Attacking: 1000 Holy Damage *Trial of the Sprite King: +5% exp Jundo, Eternal Mother: *Jundo's Life Excitation: HP/MP: +12% *Jundo's Original Might: CRIT/MCRIT: +5% *Jundo's Archaic Immunity: All Resistances: +20% *Trial of the Sprite King: +5% exp Siropas, Underworld King: *Siropas's Flame Image: ACC/EVA: +12% *Siropas's Flame God Defense: 15% Attacking: Received: 15%, Duration: 6 *Siropas's Flame God Ordnance: Fire Resist: +50%, 10% Attacking: 1000 Fire Damage *Trial of the Sprite King: +5% exp Ilannia, Princess of Frost: *Illania's Goddess Inspiration: ASPD/CSPD: +10%, MP Cost: 10 *Illania's Frost Guardian: DEF/MDEF: +6% *Illania's Icy Ordnance: Ice Resist: +50%, 10% Attacking: 1000 Ice Damage *Trial of the Sprite King: +5% exp Miracle Springs Ginny: *Ginny CrossDimensional Power: 10% chance of 500 damage of all elements *Ginny CrossDimensional Strike: When health falls below 50%, gives crit hit 5% as well as as DEF/MDEF 10%. When health falls 15%, 100% crit rate and 20% DEF *Ginny CrossDimensional Arival: 3% chance of summoning Ginny that will cast a skill, causing all unites within range to gain 4% ATK/MATK/ATK Speed/Crit Hit and 5% DEF/Evade/Hit *Ginny CrossDimensional Blessing: 20% EXP/Drop rate Note: Sprite King Ginny’s buffs are much more expensive than the other Sprite Kings! 'Guild Base' At Level 6 the guild master can establish a Guild Base. The Castle is reachable through any teleport point by clicking the lower left sign. To obtain a Guild Base the Guild Level has to be 6. You may then visit the Sprite Laim (x902, y418) in Angoya Island to unlock the Guild Base, however for that he requires the Precious Pearl item from which you can obtain from The Rich Marlin (x855, y368). The Pearl will cost 6000 Gold from the Guild Treasury. If your guild does not have the 6000 Gold you can not obtain the pearl. Once the guild leader has the pearl they can go back to the Sprite Laim and select "Please help me remove the seal of the secret land" to unlock the Guild Base for every member of the guild. 'Features of the Guild Base' The Guild Base has the following features: *2 Statues for level 6 guilds, 4 statues for level 8 guilds. This will consume 500 Gold from the Treasury for every statue made *Customizable banners, this too will require 500 Gold from the treasury for every time the guild leader changes the banner colors and motive around the base *Sprite NPCs for the following options: Alchemy, Bank, Guild Warehouse, Mailbox, Fortification, General Store and the Guild Manager Sprite *The garden houses various planting spots. While fighting in the World of Saphael the player might obtain Unidentified Seed Pouch and Unidentified Seed Packet opening these packages/pouches will give various seeds which description will reveal to plant them in the guild farm. Planting them in the Fast Planting Area will yield fruits that have various effects on the players such as teleportation to a the entrances of dungeons, combat enhancements, as well as some sprite enhancing fruits. Sometimes however the fruit will sprout monsters for the player to defeat, those monster will drop Tears of the Secret Realm. These can be given to Jasid the Merchant for rewards. *The Guild Farm Feature can be used to grow guild suits and other items inside the guild base. *The Guild Dungeons are for level 61+ members of the guild and can yield nice rewards. However they should not be tried out alone if the player isn't a seasoned warrior. Please refer to the Guild Dungeons page for more information on it! 'Yggdrasil' This unique raid experience will deliver thrills and excitement that will keep players busy for some time! You will need to spend Guild Energy to commence the Raid instance. This energy refills over time and other ways! By defeating these raid bosses, you will earn guild EXP to unlock more difficult encounters. By successfully completing these encounters will earn you some amazing reward packs and great buffs for guild members! Raid Bosses accessible: *Alice *Ronto *Bodor As you defeat each boss, each person in the guild will receive a permanent buff. The higher level the boss the higher level the buff. The buffs for each boss include: :Alice: All ability +15 :Ronto: All ability +15, gained EXP +5% :Bodor: All ability +15, gained EXP+5%, Damage +3%, Physical and Magic penetration +3% These buffs will reset at the first maintenance of each month so you will need to do Yggdrasil after the maintenance to get your buffs back! Please check the following link to read more about the Yggdrasil instances]! 'Guild Changing Option' You can now recruit anyone, even if they are in another guild! *You will do so by sending invitation to the player in question. Keep in mind you can only recruit if you are the guild leader or a rank with the permission to recruit! *10 gold will be deducted from the guild treasury after confirmation to send an invitation to join your guild. Both the sender of the invitation (you) and the receiver will receive a mail. *The receiver will get a mail asking them to accept or reject the request by talking to any Guild Affairs Officer in one of the three cities (ie. Elzia in Kaslow). *The receiver of the invitation then then chooses the option, "View the Guild-changing list." By clicking it they can view all guilds that have sent them an invite to their guild! *Receiver will decide if they want to accept or reject the invitation! Be warned though, if anyone gets a request and they choose to join, they need to: :Do it within 7 days, the invitation is canceled after 7 days time. :If you choose to accept, please be sure to spend all your GvG points - all your points will be deducted if you choose to accept the invitation to the other guild just like it would, should you leave a guild normally. If you agreed to the invitation, congratulations! You now have a +50% EXP buff that will last for 7 days! This will stack with other XP buffs and charms as well. Be warned though: :If you don't accept from a Guild Affairs Officer, you will not get the experience buff! :If you leave before the 7 days is over, you will automatically lose the experience buff as well. See also: *List of guilds Category:Game_Basics Category:Guilds